Little Dice in Don't steal from the Devil
by QueenStorie
Summary: Little 4 year old Dice is not happy to about being a child again and decided that he needs a stiff drink. Look out little Dice Papa is not to happy about people stealing from his private stock.


Little Dice in Don't Steal From the Devil.

Little 4 year old Dice is not happy to about being a child again and decided that he needs a stiff drink. Look out little Dice Papa is not to happy about people stealing from his private stock. I do Not own the Characters at all.

It had been a few weeks since Dice had been turned into a little four-year-old. For week he had to put up with the imps treating him like a child. From getting him dressed to naps and bedtimes the Devil just treated him like a child. He didn't even leave the house because the Devil told him not to leave without an adult. He was an adult for evil sake…he needed a drink.

Dice got up from the floor of the office and went over to the liquor cabinet. Devil had left a few hours ago to check on the casino and get a few new souls since it was back in business again a couple weeks ago. He left a few imp in charge of watching Dice before he left leaving Dice to lay on the office floor doing nothing for three hours. Dice opened the cabinet doors when one of the imps flew in.

The imp looked over at Dice and gasped catching his attention. Dice was not the manager of the casino for nothing and hide a small taster bottle in his coat pocket before turning to face the imp.

"Relax I'm not going to drink it I was just looking." Dice lied smoothly.

The imp looked at Dice with a critical eye before shooing him away from the cabinet. Dice walked back to his room witch was sadly turned into a toddlers room before sitting on his purple sheeted bed and pulled out the bottle of alcohol. It might be small but it was a good grab. It was Golden Bourbon a good strong shot. Dice opened the bottle and drank it down with only a little coughing from the burn before it was gone. He put the bottle in his pocket to though out later and went over to his small desk and began to play with his cards.

An hour later Devil came back from the casino and was told by the imps how Dice was doing. But the one imp that saw Dice by the liquor cabinet set warning bells off in his head. He went over to the cabinet and opened it to see that one of his bourbon bottles was gone. He took and deep breath.

"DICE COME INTO MY OFFICE." He bellowed.

Dice walked out of his room and down to the office. He stood in the door way before Devil beckoned him over. Dice stood in front of him and noticed the cabinet doors were opened and gulped. Devil taped his foot and held his hand out to Dice. He knew Dice better then anyone would think. He knew that Dice had swiped a small bottle. Dice reached into his pocket and pulled out the empty bottle with a trembling hand. He knew he was in trouble now.

Devil glared at him as he grabbed the empty bottle.

"You stole this from my private stash and drank the whole thing. Dice do you have any idea OF HOW MUCH TROUPLE YOU ARE IN YOUNG MAN." He yelled.

"It was just one small bottle. I needed something to take the edge off." Dice said looking at the ground.

"That is no excuse Dice. You knew better and you still stole from me and but yourself in harms way." Devil said and grabbed Dice carrying over to the bench as an imp flew after him with the paddle.

Devil sat on the red padded bench and took the paddle as two imps bared Dice bottom before flying out of the room.

"No please no please. I'm sorry I won't do it again I swear." Dice pleaded trying to get off his lap.

"Oh I'll make sure you won't." Devil Growled before laying the first of many swats on Dices backside.

Dice cried out as the swats fell on his butt. He hated this he hated feeling so helpless and guilty. The guilt of knowing that what he did was wrong. As the swats fell his vison was filling with tears. A few more spanks Dice let the tears flow and began to wail.

"That's it Dice let it out. (SMACK). You know that you need this. (SMACK) Just let it go Dicey. (SMACK)." Devil said going a little faster.

Dice wailed and sobbed out his apologies as the spanking went on. Devil stopped after Dice bottom was red. He pushed a little bit of magic into the paddle and turned it into a hairbrush and taped it on Dice bottom to let him know of the change.

"No please not that anything but that please Papa not that." Dice sobbed out.

"Just a few with the brush and were done Dicey."

SWAT  
SMACK  
POP

SWAT  
SWAT  
POP  
POP  
SMACK

"WWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA PAPA I'M SORRY SO SORRY I WON'T STEAL FROM YOU EVER AGAIN." Dice wailed through his tears.

"I know you wont Dicey I know."

After a few more spanks he stopped and picked Dice up having him face him on his lap. With his hand he gently forced Dice eyes up to meet his own after pulling up his pants forcing more tears out of his eyes.

"I hope you learned you lesson Dice. You can't do things like you use to. You could have given our self-alcohol poisoning and die. I wouldn't know what to do with myself if you got hurt. Do you understand me?" Devil asked

"Yes I'm sorry Papa I'll never do it again." Dice sobbed reaching his arms out to him.

Devil pulled him into his arms and got up. He walked out of the room and down the hall.

"Your forgiven Dicey. Now lets go eat I think the imps are done making dinner for us."

"Ok Papa."

Devil would take care for setting new rules down for Dice later right now it was time for dinner. But he did order one of the imps to get Dice a pillow for his bottom. Devil had a feeling that Dice would be needing one for a long time this week. He had no idea about the other two trouble makers that were going to come into his life.

Thank you for reading please leave a review or anything you would like to see these two get into next. See you next time.


End file.
